The present invention relates to a radial piston compressor of the type having pistons radially reciprocable in piston cylinders of a cylinder block which is rotatably supported on a stationary shaft.
A radial piston compressor of the above type is disclosed in British Patent Specification No. 1,566,687. In the radial piston compressor disclosed in this British patent specification, oil is sucked into the cylinder block along with the medium to be compressed and seals and lubricates the pistons. The oil sucked into the cylinder block also penetrates between the cylinder block and the surface of the valve body associated with the stationary shaft and seals gaps between the cylinder block and the valve body and also lubricates the cylinder block and the valve body surfaces sliding on one another. The seal between the cylinder block and the valve body associated with the stationary shaft is not entirely satisfactory because oil which penetrates between the cylinder block and the valve body is displaced by the compressed gas and blown out of the gaps between the cylinder block and the stationary shaft.